Scorpion
'''Hanzo Hasashi', better known as Scorpion, is a resurrected ninja and one of most well-known characters in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series as well as being the series’ mascot. He is one of the very few original characters debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He holds the distinction, along with Raiden and Sub-Zero (in one form or another), of appearing in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. In the Fiction Wrestling Wrestling (FWM), Scorpion is a professional wrestler currently signed to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE), Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling (XCW) and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand. Scorpion is simply put as a living legend and The Icon of UWE. Thought to have retired in 2000 due to a serious and almost fatal neck injury only to return on an edition of Brawl thirteen years later. Scorpion has also found success in numerous companies, varying in singles and tag team competition. Scorpion also holds the infamous honor of being the first and only man to murder another person inside the squared circle, brutally killing Quan-Chi at Barely Legal 2000 after what was coined as a “Pick Your Fatality” Match, it so far has been the only one in history and holds a massive place in history. Background * Series: Mortal Kombat * Species: Human (Hanzo)/Spectre (Scorpion) * Age: Immortal (Mid-40s by appearance) * Height: 6’3” * Weight: 219 lbs.; 245 lbs. (APEX) * Companies: (Current) UWE, XCW, APEX (Formerly) CWA, DCA, UCW, UGWF, VGWA, GWA * Debut: 1992 * Status: Active * Billed from: The NetherRealm * Allies: Sailor Mars (wife), Asui Hikaru (best friend), Takeda Takahashi (student), Korruption, Liu Kang, Mileena, Kurtis Stryker, Knighthood of Assassins (Hotsuma, Sub-Zero, Solid Snake, and Sweet Tooth) * Rivals: Reptile, Gateway to Oblivion, Son Goku (friendly), Kratos (mutual respect), Rookie Revolution, Woodcrest’s Most Wanted * Twitter Handle: @ShiraiRyu Professional wrestling career Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling Cartoon Wrestling Association Ultimate Championship Wrestling Gaming Wrestling Alliance Video-Game Wrestling Alliance Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation Digital Championship Alliance Apex Caliber Wrestling Ignition (2013–present) Personality Scorpion is a hell-spawned spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his own family. Despite his malevolent appearance, he is not inherently evil. He joins the forces of evil when promised a means of resurrecting his clan on Earth, or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered them. Scorpion has also (indirectly) assisted the game’s protagonists to fulfill these motives. Scorpion appears human when masked, though this is merely an illusion. Only his skull remains when in his true form, sometimes ablaze. However, he can fully regain his human appearance if he conquers his own demons. Although Scorpion is often strict and wrathful, at times he shows a caring side and is very honorable. In the original timeline, when he discovers the Sub-Zero in the second tournament isn’t Bi-Han and in fact his more merciful brother, Scorpion vows to protect Kuai Liang instead for killing his kin. In the second timeline, Scorpion truly intended to spare the first Sub-Zero in exchange for the resurrection of his clan, but Quan Chi prevented this. Most notably, in the Mortal Kombat X comic series, it’s shown he took in victims and survivors of the NetherRealm War into his iteration of the Shirai Ryu to now protect Earthrealm while also raising Takeda Takahashi. During this time, he treated Takeda like his own son, such as when he comforts Takeda after Fox’s death. Personal life Scorpion is currently married to UCA Hall of Famer and WCW: Showdown women’s wrestler Raye Hino, better known as Sailor Mars. The couple has two children, a boy named Takeda (conveniently the same name as his student) and a girl named Kara. In wrestling Scorpion wields the name from the deadliest species of arachnids, due to his blindingly fast and vicious wrestling skills. But aside from his dangerous ninja agility, he is also a powerhouse in spite of his physical appearance, that looks more like a high-flyer. One would be surprised how strong he is once he catches his enemies in his clutch. Finishing moves * Fatal Annihilation (Belly-to-back Suplex lifted into a Double Knee Backbreaker) – APEX * Scorpion Death Drop (Inverted DDT, sometimes preceded by a scoop lift) – adopted from Sting * Scorpion Death Lock (Sharpshooter) – adopted from Sting * Spear, sometimes from a wrist-lock short-arm * The Fatality α / Alpha (Modified Lifting Reverse STO) – APEX * The Fatality β / Beta (Fireman’s Carry Stunner) – CWA * The Fatality Ω / Omega (Front Flip Piledriver) – UWE * The Fatality X (Leaping Reverse STO) – XCW Signature moves *''110th Street Slam'' (High-impact delayed Spinebuster) – XCW; adopted from Booker T * Achilles Lock * Bloodbath (Spinning Side Slam) * Burning Soul (Hammerlock twisted into a Short-range Lariat) * Brimstone Suplex (Swinging Leg-hook Belly-to-back Suplex) * Brimstone Neckbreaker (Back Suplex lifted and dropped into a Neckbreaker) * Corner Springboard Plancha * Damnation Combination (Step-up High Knee to a cornered opponent followed by Bulldog) * Dead End (Half Nelson Bulldog) * Diving Crossbody, sometimes to the outside of the ring * Doom Blade (Wrist-lock transitioned into a Short-arm Discus Elbow Smash) * Double Knee Facebreaker * Dragon Sleeper * Falling Inverted DDT * Fireman’s Carry Gutbuster * Grave Digger (Running pushing stomp to the head or back of a bent-over opponent) * Hellfire (Vertical Suplex Stunner) – CWA * Hell Stinger (Lifting DDT) * High-angle Senton Bomb * Inverted Cloverleaf, sometimes with bodyscissors * Mortal Wound (Ranhei) – CWA * Multiple Backbreaker variations ** Argentine, sometimes while dropping to a kneeling position ** Belly-to-back ** Canadian, sometimes while dropping to a seated position ** Capture Suplex onto the knee ** Catapult ** Cobra Clutch ** Eternal Vengeance (Double Underhook) ** Full Nelson ** Half Nelson ** Hair-pull ** Inverted Facelock followed by a Neckbreaker ** Inverted Headlock ** Pendulum ** Power-Breaker (Powerbomb onto the knee) ** Scorpion’s Sting (Double Knee) ** Side Slam ** STO ** Tilt-a-whirl * Multiple kick variations ** Back followed by a Corner Springboard Sunset Flip from the turnbuckle ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope ** Kick of Grievance (Super, sometimes to a kneeling opponent) ** Pendulum Overhead from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent ** Punishment Hammer (Pop-up Lifting to the opponent’s midsection) ** Soulless Sidekick (Running Arched Big Boot to a cornered opponent) ** Spectre’s Affliction (Corkscrew Scissors) ** Step-up Enzuigiri * Multiple rib breakers * Muscle Buster, sometimes from the second rope * Netherrealm Skullbreaker (One-man Con-chair-to) – used mainly in hardcore matches * Olympic Slam * Pumphandle Neckbreaker * Rolling Revenge (Super Rolling Fireman’s Carry Slam) * Scoop Lift into an Over-the-shoulder Back-to-belly Piledriver * Scorpion Stinger (Inverted Sharpshooter / Straitjacket Crossface combination) * Single Leg Boston Crab * Slingshots out of the ring and slaps the face of an opponent draped on the second rope * Somersault Leg Drop * Standing Moonsault Side Slam * Standing Shiranui * Stands on the shoulders of an opponent draped over the second rope * Spine Breaker (Backbreaker followed by a Gutbuster) * Spinning Back Fist * Spinning Spinebuster * Springboard Moonsault * Suicide Dive * Tormentum (Twisting Samoan Drop) * Tornado DDT, sometimes Inverted * Underworld’s Welcome (Lifting Rolling Cutter) With Sub-Zero Double team finishing moves * Death Sentence (Bear Hug (Sub-Zero) / Diving Leg Drop (Scorpion) combination) * Flawless Victory (Inverted Vertical Suplex (Scorpion) / Inverted Powerslam (Sub-Zero) combination) – XCW * The Execution (Powerbomb (Scorpion) / Neckbreaker (Sub-Zero) combination) – XCW Double team signature moves * Assisted Swinging Side Slam * Aided Snap Swinging Neckbreaker * Catapult by Scorpion into DDT by Sub-Zero * Clothesline (Sub-Zero) / Double Knee Backbreaker (Scorpion) combination * Double Suplex * Inverted Atomic Drop by Scorpion followed by a Running Dropkick to the knees by Sub-Zero followed by an Inverted STF by Scorpion followed by a Running Dropkick to the face of the opponent by Sub-Zero * Inverted Sitout Side Powerslam (Sub-Zero) / Running Cutter (Scorpion) combination * Kneeling Side Slam by Sub-Zero followed by a Frog Splash by Scorpion * Running Arched Big Boot (Scorpion) / Enzuigiri (Sub-Zero) combination to a cornered opponent * Samoan Drop (Sub-Zero) / Diving Neckbreaker (Scorpion) combination * Scoop Slam by Sub-Zero followed by Elbow Drops from both Sub-Zero and Scorpion * Spinning Sole Kick by Sub-Zero followed by a Superkick from Scorpion and then finished with a simultaneous Jumping Enzuigiri (Sub-Zero) / Superkick (Scorpion) combination * Spinning Spinebuster (Sub-Zero) / Double Knee Backbreaker (Scorpion) combination * Wheelbarrow Facebuster (Sub-Zero) / Double Knee Facebreaker (Scorpion) combination Managers * Quan Chi * Sub-Zero * PaRappa the Rapper * Spin the Hedgehog Nicknames * “The NetherRealm Warrior” * “The Hell Ninja” * “The Icon of UWE / Mortal Kombat” * “The Hellfire Spectre” * “The Violent Icon” * “Shirai Ryu’s Assassin” * “The Pariah of Backbreakers” * “Hellfire Incarnate” Entrance themes * “Immortal” by Adema (DCA) * “The Pick-Axe Murders” by Cannibal Corpse (UCW) * “I Will Be Heard” by Hatebreed (UCW; used while teaming with Sub-Zero) * “Ring of Fire” by Johnny Cash (VGWA) * “Walk Away From the Sun” by Seether (UWE) * “Reincarnate” by Motionless in White (UWE) * “Unstable” by Adema (XCW) * “Red Lottery” by Megasus (XCW; used while as part of the Knighthood of Assassins) * “Down With the Sickness” by Disturbed (CWA) * “Fight” by CFO$ (APEX; August 2, 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments Cartoon Wrestling Alliance Digital Championship Alliance * DCA Intermediate Championship (1 time and final) Fiction Wrestling Awards * Grappler of the Year (2015) Gaming Wrestling Alliance * GWA Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Sub-Zero as Gaming’s Most Wanted Ultimate Championship Wrestling * UCW Undisputed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sub-Zero Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment * UWE Omega Championship (4 times) * UWE Galaxy Championship (6 times) * UWE X-Treme Championship (5 times) * UWE High Flyin’ Championship (2 times) * UWE Duos Championship (7 times) – with Sub-Zero (5), PaRappa the Rapper (1), and Spin the Hedgehog (1) * Rumble Royale (2000) * Fifteenth UWE Triple Crown Champion (4 times) * Sixteenth UWE Grand Slam Champion (2 times) * UWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2008, head inductee) Video Game Wrestling Alliance * VGWA Championship (1 time) Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling * XCW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Sub-Zero Trivia * Scorpion has held the UWE Omega Championship while teaming with Sub-Zero in his Duos Championship reign. * Scorpion lasted in the Rumble Royale for the longest time of 2 hours, 42 minutes and 13 seconds. * Scorpion was a part of the first-ever Hell in a Cell Match when he defended the UWE Omega Championship against Akuma and Mael Radec. * Scorpion also won the UWE X-Treme Championship in the first-ever Ambulance Match against Nemesis. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:XCW Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers